


Dating for Advanced

by Perlmutt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blind Date, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Iron dad and Spider son, Irondad, M/M, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, Online Dating, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Romantic Comedy, Schmoop, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers, Superfamily, Teacher Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spiderson, superdads, tony is a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: If Tony had to be honest, he might admit that he was a bit lonely sometimes after living the single life ever since Peter's adoption, seven years ago. Luckily the 21st century had some benefits like online dating. Respectable, anonymous dating websites that promised success.But what will Tony do, if he meets the substitute teacher of his teenage spider son who happens to be some good natured, blonde, blue eyed beauty?Continue to chat with that mysterious guy who calls himself "Winghead" or rather try his luck with his son's teacher?If only Peter would stop trying to set him up...(Set in some kind of alternate universe, where Tony is Iron Man, Peter is Spider Man and no one except Fury knows who that good-looking substitute teacher really is.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write it. This story is basically just fluff.
> 
> Please note: english is not my mother language, I'm doing my best to avoid grammar or spelling mistakes. Nevertheless I wish you a lot of fun reading this.
> 
> I hope I can upload one chapter every week.

SUNDAY

_I'm breaking up with you. Candice didn't grown a fucking inch in the last week, this is so frustrating. U sure that little girl's gonna do anything at all?? I kinda get the feeling, you're shitting me here_

**Hey, Shellhead. Haha, give her some more time. She's an avocado, not corn. How was work today, did you get along with your intern? Is your son doing okay in school? I had a long day, lots of paperwork. Sometimes I really do envy you for being a mechanic, you're working with your hands and aren't buried in papers and documents. By the way, I finally watched those movies, which you recommended a few weeks ago. It was really fun. But isn't it a bit ironical that a rather rational person like you likes science fiction? *winking emoji**

_That's Star Wars! It's a classic! Those not knowing this cinematic masterpiece should be sentenced to death. You're lucky that I like u, otherwise I'd be bound to report you to the police for lack of common knowledge_

_The shrimp is doing okay btw_

**Does this mean “It's treason then”?**

**Do you really call your son shrimp? *laughing emoji**

_*activates light saber_

_You underestimate my power_

_Only when he doesn't hear me call him that_

**I forgot what the correct phrasing was. Something with the High Ground?  
**   
_ Okay, that settles it, I'm divorcing you. _

**We'd have to get married so you can divorce me, you know? *winking emoji**

_Okay. Let's meet up so I can marry and divorce you_

**How about Stan's Burger House? My schedule is packed but I've got a free weekend coming up in three weeks.**

_ 's that a real invitation to a real date with a real person or am I gonna get kidnapped by guys with black ski masks and a taser and zip ties as soon as I turn up? I should warn you, I've got a heart condition _

**This is a real invitation to a real date with a real person and a very real burger. That is, if you'd want to meet me for real?**

_Hell yes! Really really I wanna meet the real deal. Looking forward to it, Winghead_

**I'm also looking forward to meet you for real. How does Friday the 28th sound? 8 pm? I'll be the one with the brown leather jacket.**

_Sounds great! Then I'll be the super hot dude with the fancy beard who would totally be the bad guy if this was a Tuesday evening neighborhood rom-com_

_Looking forward to it, Winghead_

_Like really really_

**Me too. See you around, Shellhead. *smiling emoji**

.oOo.

MONDAY

He fiddled with his phone. For the seventh time in four minutes he turned it on just to look at the screen and turned it back off again with a disappointed twitch of his brows, when no new message was to be seen. Winghead had invited him to a date just yesterday evening and he was so nervous, he was embarrassed of himself. This was getting ridiculous. He was a grown man, not some hormone-driven blushing teenager with a crush on the quarterback. Tony shoved the cell back in his pocket, smoothed his face back into his public persona and strode forward, down the hallway of Midtown High.

It was way too warm for fall. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his suit jacket and the first button of his dress shirt. The meeting had been a pain in the ass. The image of Pepper, wonderful but horrifying Pepper Potts, with one sharp fingernail poking the sensitive flesh of his scarred chest around the reactor would probably haunt him for at least three weeks in his dreams. At least, that's what he had been whining about to Happy on the agonizingly slow drive to Midtown High at rush hour. Who the hell made appointments with teachers in the middle of the afternoon. Oh, right, that had been him. Fuck.

He yawned. He should have taken the parent-teacher conference into consideration before he had entered that bar yesterday evening. Rhodey had been in town, on leave. His next mission would lead his best friend all the way over the great puddle to some super secret military mission somewhere in the Middle East. He shuddered at the thought. Planning to spend his last evening before the departure with some cute chick, the two of them had left Tony's son with JARVIS and the bots at the tower and went to their favorite pub a few blocks away from home. Tony had stuck to playing wingman for Rhodey, he was tired of drunken one night stands with strangers who were just falling in bed with him for his famous name. To be honest, those nights had stopped the moment Peter came into his life. Change of priorities or some crap like that. Seven years of being a responsible adult. Pepper would be so proud of him, if she wasn't so done with his shit. Good thing she didn't know about that dating app he had installed on his phone. And that charming anonymous guy he maybe was or maybe wasn't currently crushing on. Wasn't it weird that he had a crush on a person that he'd never met before? Damn, now he admitted that he had a crush. Good thing Pepper didn't know about it. At least he hoped she didn't know. He didn't want to loose the last bit of that responsible adult image in front of her. Not that she had believed in that image even a second.

He rounded the next corner and his furrowed brows vanished and a genuine smile appeared when he saw his adoptive son leaning against the wall next to his locker, gaze fixed on the cellphone screen. From the movements, Tony was pretty sure to say that Peter was playing Candy Crush Saga. The green bag, heavy with books and notes (and a certain red and blue piece of spandex – Tony knew his son way too good) rested on the floor next to his feet. The boy's head shot up the moment his father was within sight.

“Hey, kiddo. Got to a new level already?” Tony asked. As he went up to his son's side, he took his colored sunglasses off and put them in the breast pocket of his suit.

“Hey, Dad.” The fifteen year old put the phone away and hugged his father when he put an arm around his shoulders. “I almost managed to set a new high score, I'm going to dethrone you.”

“You're a hundred years too early if you think you could ever outdo me in this game. I'm the uncrowned candy king.” He let go of his son's shoulders, grabbed the backpack from the floor and started walking down the empty hallway. “Now show me the way to the classroom of Mr… what was his name again? That art teacher you were talking about? Isn't he your homeroom teacher as well?”

“He's just the substitute teacher. Mr Scherer is my homeroom teacher but he's in the hospital because he broke his leg last month. I'm sure he's happy, because now his wife can't bug him anymore to cut down the tree in the garden. He always complains about her.” While walking, Peter had buried his hands deep in the pockets of his pants. His socks were visible in the gap between pants and shoes, the boy was growing way too fast.

“Poor guy.” Tony answered absentmindedly while they were walking towards the teacher's room. He lifted his eyes and noticed not for the first time, that Peter was now tall enough that he reached up to Tony's shoulder. “You free that weekend? We gotta get you some new clothes, you're wearing this shirt the third time in eight days. I'm tired of you losing your things every time you change in some back alley, I'm putting GPS in every piece of clothing that you got.”

Peter lifted his gaze from the faraway wall and looked at his father in mock indignation. “You've got holes in every single shirt from the workshop! As if that's any better!”

That earned him a soft punch to the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm free. I'm meeting up with Ned on Friday. Are you free?” A sly smile was directed in Tony's direction. “Not meeting up with that mysterious, charming anonymous guy from the web you are swooning over? You know, I've got a bet going with MJ who's gonna ask for a date first!”

“Peter Benjamin Stark!” Tony started, his face felt way too warm for his liking and he tried to catch his son who dodged his hand with an easy swerve.

“Peter Benjamin Parker in school, if I may correct!” Peter grinned from ear to ear at the flushed expression his father sported. “The thing with the last name was your idea, if you remember?”

“Oh I do remember. Doesn't change the fact that you're now a Stark. A bratty one to boost.” Finally he got a grip on his son's neck and pulled the laughing teen to his side and held him in a playful headlock. “Didn't I teach you to always respect older people?”

“Oh, now you're playing dirty with the old man joker!” Laughing, he freed himself from Tony's hold. He fruitlessly tried to smooth his chestnut brown hair back down, that stood in weird angles from his father's grip.

“I am an old man compared to you! And with that attitude, young man, you're gonna be the death of me!” Tony exclaimed, clutching his chest where the arc reactor was. His blush was finally subsiding and a grin stretched over his face.

“You're in you mid-forties, which is so not old, and you're a drama queen, Dad!” His son came over again and Tony laid his free arm around his smaller shoulders once again. “But for real this time. Did you finally ask him out? This is going on for almost five months now. You should give it a shot, maybe it's exactly what you'd need right now to clear your head. You're always working or with me or getting yelled at by aunt Pepper-”

“Do not, not ever, call her aunt where she can hear you. She would scold you and make me buy her a ton of shoes again, because I'm a bad father and you're a naughty son who makes her feel old.” Raised eyebrows emphasized his statement.

“Not the point, Dad.” Peter continued, rolling his eyes. They had arrived at the stairs that led them to the next floor. “You're dodging my question. Did you finally ask him out? Or did he ask first?”

Tony scratched his chin with the hand that had held onto the backpack on his shoulder up until now. He felt the pink tinge return. He met the expecting looking eyes of his son, who was waiting for his answer. Tony couldn't shake the feeling off, that Peter had made it his personal mission to get Tony a new relationship. He sighed. His son's big brown doe eyes had always been his weak point. “Fine, fine. You got me. I kind of started it as a joke, but he totally went for it and now we maybe, kind of, eventually have a date.”

“Yes! Finally!” Peter threw his arms in the air. “Took you two long enough! I'm really happy for you Dad. I'm so excited what you'll say when you meet him. You gotta tell me everything! I wanna now every single detail! If he's good looking, his name, his favorite TV show and so on. Like every, every detail, you know?”

“I will, buddy, don't worry!” Tony laughed at his son's enthusiasm. “After all, you would be the one leading me down the aisle, right?”

“You can bet your ass on that one! If he wants to have you, he has to get past me first!” The teen puffed up his chest in order to look broader than he was and pointed with his thumbs towards himself.

“Oh, how lucky a father I am, to have such a brave son in a shiny armor, who defends my dignity against all odds the world could throw at me. What have I done to deserve such honor?” He lifted his hand from his chin to his forehead and pretended to faint.

“You're so stupid sometimes, Dad!” Peter grinned and finally stopped in front of a plain wooden door. “Please don't embarrass me in front of my teacher. Again.”

“You wound me, Pete. I would never dare to embarrass you, wouldn't even dare to dream about embarrass you! Okay, okay, got it. Don't worry, I will try to be a cool dad, at least once in my life. So, what was the name of the guy again?” Tony handed the backpack back to Peter, released the teen from his grip and tried to smooth down the unruly strands of his own dark hair. He knocked hard on the door and a deep and gentle voice from inside told him to enter.

Peter grinned. “His name's Rogers. Mr Steve Rogers. I think you're going to like him. Like a lot.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued
> 
> Found any spelling errors? Got any ideas for the next chapter? Just tell me in the comments. Thank you very much x3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your nice comments on the first chapter, I'm happy that you seem to like my story! x3

“Hello there.”

Tony entered the room after he had instructed Peter to wait for him outside. Parent-teacher thingie, remember? The office was small. That was the first thing he noticed. Piles of books and papers were on every flat surface and behind a way too small desk, sat a man who was so misplaced in this tiny room like a golden retriever in a goldfish-bowl. Not his best comparison, he could admit as much. That guy, Mr Rogers he reminded himself, was more suited to be on the cover of a high class fitness magazine. Or in a James Bond movie as 007 himself. Or on Tony's bed in his penthouse, preferable naked-

“Mr Parker. Nice to meet you. I'm Mr Rogers, Peter's substitute teacher.”

The human apple-pie rose from his desk chair, carefully avoiding a few books that were dangerously close to the edge of his book shelf behind him and reached out to shake his hand. Tony approached the offered hand but his eyes weren't finished with taking in the image of the man in front of him. Crystal blue eyes and full lips were smiling at him. The simple gesture of a handshake moved the muscles beneath his fair skin. A single strand of light blonde hair was falling over his forehead. Tony was mesmerized. He couldn't remember the last time he was so fascinated by a person in the span of just a few seconds. Subliminal he remembered that he should probably let go of Rogers' hand. Reluctantly he loosened his grip and as soon as Mr Rogers' strong and big one was no longer in his own, he missed the contact.

“Mr Rogers. Peter told me that you're filling in for a colleague.” He cleared his throat and tried to regain at least a tiny little bit of his usual self-restraint. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk that awaited guests, while blonde and beautiful returned to his own chair behind his stacks of books. “Though I go by the name of Stark, not Parker.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr Stark. I didn't know.” He looked down at his notes. “But you are Peter's father, is that correct?”

“Only by the law. I'm his godfather but I adopted him, when his last living relatives died seven years ago.” Tony explained shortly. “He goes under the name of his parents in school to avoid unnecessary attention and the problems that come with being a Stark. I'd like for it to stay that way.”

He folded his arms over his chest and studied the reaction of the teacher. Or rather the lack of a reaction, since he apparently didn't recognize him instantly. Oddly enough, it seemed like the man didn't even mind that he had _the_ Tony Stark in front of him, now that he knew Tony's last name, no, he also gave him a weirdly reassuring feeling that he might truly understand Tony's choice to keep Peter's true identity a secret.

“Of course, Mr Stark. I can assure you, him being your son won't become public knowledge. I can understand the wish to stay anonymous.” Rogers smiled politely at him and directed the course of the topic back to Peter. “Your son is an excellent student. I've only been in charge of his class for a month now, but I am truly amazed by his knowledge. He's a fast learner, polite, respectful towards the teachers.”

Tony couldn't suppress the proud smile at the praise. Peter was indeed the son of Richard and Mary Parker, but he was confident enough as a father for him, to say that he had also done his share in Peter's parenting.

“Though there are a few small things that are bothering me.”

The smile slipped of Tony's face. Good thing, Rogers hadn't noticed since he was still looking over his notes in front of him. He apparently found what he had been searching for, because he leaned onto the desk on both elbows, fixating Tony with that typical teacher stare, which he knew from his teachers way back in his own high school years. Though Tony was more impressed in the way Rogers' plain shirt stretched over his broad shoulder at the movement. Holy shit, it had to be illegal to wear shirts three numbers to small with such a body.

“Peter refuses to properly participate in PE. Mr Langley told me he noticed it about a year ago, but lately it became obvious that he's skipping especially the competitions. If his health is poor and he has to refrain from those activities, I'd need a doctor's certificate. This way this could be settled without him getting a negative side note in his final report card.” Rogers explained to him in his deep and gentle voice. Never once did his gaze waver.

Tony swallowed hard. He knew exactly what was the cause for Peter's lack of enthusiasm in PE. But it wasn't like he could tell the guy that his son refused to play along because some shitty field trip to Oscorp (damn you, Osborn!) was the cause for his boy to become part arachnoid, next to incredible strong, fast and flexible. Or that the boy was eating about five meals a day to satisfy his enhanced metabolism. He schooled his expression again.

“I will talk to him about this matter and take him to a doctor if it's necessary.” He gave in to Rogers' awaiting stare. The man made him submit way too easily with his piercing stare. “Anything else I should know or are we done here? You might not know but I'm a busy man and as much as I'd like to chat a little with you, handsome, I've got a company to run.”

Tony thought he saw a tiny red tinge on the others high cheekbones at the nickname. Rogers' cleared his throat and averted his eyes. It took him a heartbeat too long to gather himself again and Tony grinned to himself at this little victory. A little bit of flirting was totally not counting as embarrassing his son, right?

“I'm afraid, I have to inform you that there was a small incident a week ago. Another student seems to dislike your son.”

Tony stiffened instantly. Unfolding his arms from over his chest, he leaned forward with a slightly concerned expression. What did the guy just say?  
  
“The other student”, Rogers continued in his calm demeanor, “seems to have repeatedly stolen Peter's belongings. Nothing serious, more like Peter's lunch, some notes and on one occasion also his homework. He never reported anything, but a third student told me about it. I confronted Peter and that other student about it just last week, but both assured me that nothing had happened between them.”

Grinding his teeth, Tony was about to bolt upright and have a serious conversation with his son about not telling him that he was getting bullied at school, when his homeroom teacher pinned him with his <strike>gorgeous</strike> unnerving crystal blue eyes to the chair.

“Mr Stark, please let me finish. I can see that this bothers you more than it clearly does your son, if these accusations are true. These students are children, teenagers at best. I will do what I can to prevent these incidents in the future if I come to witness them, but Peter has to learn to speak up for himself, if something comes up.” Rogers leaned back in his chair and granted Tony with a full sight of his pecs beneath his plain shirt. If Tony wasn't really concerned for his son right now, he would have tried to poke Rogers in order to see if he was even real. “Maybe you would consider talking to your son about this at home. I don't like bullies.”

“Me neither, that's something we agree about.” Tony ground out. Damn it, he felt the beginnings of a headache behind his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, just to drop his hand again. “I will talk to Peter, we don't have any secrets between us usually. To be quite honest, it hurts to hear this from you instead of him. Not that I don't appreciate the one-on-one time with you, you seem to be the first teacher that I met to really care about your students, which is a trait I truly can say is rare nowadays. I wish he would have had you as his homeroom teacher from the beginning.”

“Thank you for your kind words, Mr Stark. Unfortunately it is not possible for me to take over a whole class permanently, as teaching is just a sideline for me, which I do enjoy.” A gentle smile appeared on his face. If Tony thought the man was beautiful before, he was now blindingly handsome. Small dimples on his cheeks made him look more energetic and his eyes seemed to glitter at the thought of his work with his students. “But I'm happy to hear that you two have apparently such a good relationship. I'm sure your wife thinks the same.”

Tony found himself caught off guard, still deep in admiration of that human perfection sitting across from him and started to haphazardly wave his hands in the air and to talk a mile a minute. “Oh, no, I'm sorry but… there's no-… no wife or girlfriend. I'm what you'd call a modern single dad. Not that I'd be opposed to a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend, I'm sure Peter wouldn't have a problem with that, but right now I'm just as single as you can get, just for your information. What you're gonna do with that information is your business, but I wouldn't be opposed to change my relationship status from single to no longer single under the right circumstances. I've been single ever since-… ever since Peter came to live with me and that was seven years ago, like I said before. It's kinda embarrassing to admit it out loud, but it's been a while since… Uh… But it's okay, no need to rush headless into something. Right now Peter's my top priority and any possible partner would have to accept him and... and I should probably shut the fuck up, 'cause I can literally see on your face that I've started to ramble and I'm pretty sure you never wanted to know about your student's father's love life, if there were to be any. Oh shit, I've so fucked this up, haven't I?”

He slumped down in his chair and covered his burning face with one hand. Great, Tony, really great.

Rogers had gone from goldfish-lookalike to openly laughing during Tony's little speech. And wasn't that a sound he could listen to all day long? This was probably what heaven sounded like, he mused. Slowly he dragged his hand down his face and propped his chin in his palm, while he watched _the teacher of his son that he knew for all of ten minutes_ laugh about his antics. It took the blonde a few heartbeats to regain his composure and yet he was still grinning.

“Well, Mr Stark, that sure was a first for me.” He kept on chuckling under his breath and carefully kept his eyes to the documents on his desk. Now the red tinge was undoubtedly there and it suited him way too good in Tony's eyes. He wondered how far this color went, all the way down under his collar. “I've had my share of memorable meetings, but you surely are the most memorable. I think I will file this information under 'future reference' for the time being.”

Well, what do we think about that one.

“I think I can live with that. But I guess I should go now, that we got everything covered regarding Peter. I'm pretty sure he'd skin me alive, if I'd continue to embarrassing us both further in front of you. I'm sure the shrimp is antsy by now.” He slowly stood up and fiddled for his sunglasses, missing the sharp turn of Mr Rogers head and the way his blue orbs seemed to see right through him.

“Do you really call your son shrimp?” Rogers asked, an amused undertone in his voice. Though Tony imagined he had heard something else as well. Maybe disapproval at the nickname? Or something else?

“Only when he doesn't hear me call him that.” He answered in his defense. A lopsided grin emphasized his well-meaning intentions and he put his sunglasses back on.

“If you say so.” Rogers stood up from his desk chair, a tiny smile still on his face and walked him to the door of his small office.

Just now did Tony realize that the man was a real hunk, he had to slightly crane his head to look him in the eyes. And those beautifully shaped pecs were only a few inches away. He'd only have to reach out and feel for himself, if someone so well mannered and genuine really wasn't part of his imagination, fueled by too many sleepless nights and too much coffee.

“Well, it was a true pleasure to meet you Mr Stark. I do hope we see each other again in the future.” He opened the door for him and Tony stepped out onto the still empty hallway, where Peter had gone back to playing Candy Crush Saga on his phone.

“It would be my pleasure.” Tony smirked openly at him. “It was really memorable encounter, Mr Rogers. Have a nice day.”

“You too.” And with a last smile, Rogers closed his office door.

Tony turned around to his son, who was grinning at him like the cat that got the cream, as if he knew something his father obviously didn't. “Don't even try to hide it, Dad. You like him and I knew it.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued
> 
> Found any spelling errors? Got any ideas for the next chapter? I'm curious what you think! x3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for your sweet comments on the last chapter. You made my day! x3  
You're getting the next chapter a tiny little bit earlier, because I'm not home this evening to post in time. (I'm at a convention rigt now, I hope it won't rain, I don't wanna ruin my cosplay! q.q) That's why I'm posting this a few hours earlier than normal. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's a bit longer than the first two and it's kind of a "time skip" (maybe?)
> 
> I hope you like it. It took me quite a while to come up with enough ideas. lol

WEDNESDAY

_Yo Winghead, Candice did something. I think she's finally moving that lazy plant ass of hers, you were right, she was just taking her time. I'm so proud of my little girl_

…

_Winghead?_

.oOo. 

Thinking back, the first time it happened, Tony didn't even thought of the possibility of it being calculated.

Two days after Tony's embarrassing parent-teacher conference, Peter forgot his finished homework for the day on the breakfast table and called right as he arrived at school that his papers were still at home. Tony, as the responsible adult that he was (take that, Pepper!) rose from his breakfast and his beloved morning coffee, called a suit to assemble around him and flew off towards Midtown High. Hiding the suit in the bushed of the luckily empty schoolyard, he called his son to come out and get his stupid papers. Peter came out to meet him. As well as Mr Rogers. Tony somehow didn't even want to know how his son had managed to persuade the guy to tag along. Standing in the autumn sun with ripped jeans, a sweater with it's hood up and his red sunglasses was so not the way he had wanted to meet the sexy part-time teacher again and he had to refrain from face palming right there on the spot. The short mission called “I'm bringing Peter his homework” somehow became a guide to “How to embarrass yourself further in front of the most fucking awesome dude in New York City”. Pepper yelled at him for almost twenty minutes as soon as he was back at the tower, as to why he was late for his meeting, which had been scheduled two hours ago. Having had a deep philosophical discussion about the space-time problem of Terminator on high school grounds with Peter's charming as hell homeroom teacher apparently didn't count as an excuse.

.oOo.

FRIDAY

_Hey, Winghead. You ok? I'm kinda worried about you, 'cause you won't answer to any of my messages. I hope you're fine, it's kinda frustrating to not hear from you_

_The shrimp is doing fine by the way. So is Candice_

.oOo.

Another two days after the Terminator incident, Tony got a bunch of messages from Peter. After a short discussion and a lot of whining from Peter's side, he got up from his workshop desk, slipped on a fresh band tee without grease stains and drove to Midtown high. It was another sunny afternoon, though not as warm as it had been at the beginning of the week. Parking his black Audi next to an impressive Harley Davidson Softail Slim, he walked the empty hallways to Peter's classroom. The teen had convinced him that it was impossible for him to take the subway, because he had to bring his science project back home (Peter had been the top of the class, of course). Packing their belongings, they went back to the car, idly talking about trying the new waffle shop that opened only a few streets from the tower, when Tony's gaze fell upon one certain blonde head of hair next to his car, that belonged to a certain teacher. Excitement and embarrassment were a weird mixture and the sly grin on his son's face did nothing to help him ease his nerves. When Tony finally pulled out of the parking lot it was way too late for waffles and more or less time to prepare dinner. Damn you, Peter.

.oOo.

MONDAY

_You know I kinda get the feeling I'm talking to myself here… If you're busy I won't bother you but I get the feeling I'm getting on your nerves if you don't respond at all. If you don't wanna meet up that's ok, a bit sad to be honest, but I won't force you to meet up. Please just say something. Anything? Not a little bit?_

_Okay, I'm so done with you_

_Sorry_

_Didn't mean to be so emotional. I'm just sleep-deprived as fuck. The shrimp has been sick the whole weekend and I gotta take care of him by myself and it's goddamn exhausting..._

_Winghead?_

.oOo. 

His stupid son could just not listen to him, not even once in his short life. Peter had come down with the flu on Saturday morning. Like really come down. His enhanced immune system did in fact protect him from illnesses most of the time, but when he did catch something he didn't do it half-assed.

Both of them had camped in the living room, making staying together all the time easier. Tony had been wandering from Peter's side, rubbing his back, to the bathroom, flushing down vomit, to Peter's room, to fetch fresh clothes, to the kitchen, to fix himself a cup of coffee to stay awake and back to his son, to force feed him his medicine. “Dead tired” just didn't cut it anymore. And now his stupid, stupider, stupidest son insisted that he was okay again and dragged his sick ass in school on Monday morning, against everything Tony said. Not long after, Tony got a call from Mr Rogers himself, saying Peter vomited in the hallway in front of his classroom. Tony was sure that he broke several traffic laws on his way to Midtown High. Armed with plastic trash bags, cleansing wipes and a fresh sweater, he dashed through the hallways, thankful that all of the students were in the middle of their classes and the only person he met on his run was the old janitor. His pale and feverish son sat in Mr Rogers tiny office and upon the sight that greeted him, Tony had to stop and stare for a few heartbeats. Rogers sat beside him, he had his arm around Peter's slouched shoulders and held him tightly to his side, just the way Tony had held him at home. Tony knelt in front of the boy and despite his own fatigue -which was probably fairly obvious and a really not a sexy sight-, scooped him up in his arms and pressed his sweaty face in the crook of his neck. He felt Peter whisper and apology against his skin. Tony soothingly rubbed his cheek over his damp brown locks, thanked Rogers, who looked just as worried as Tony himself was, and left the office to take care of his son. The small part of his mind which was not occupied with fussing over Peter, regretted that he wasn't able to spent more time with the gold-haired angel of a teacher.

.oOo.

T HURSDAY 

_I caught the shrimp's flu. God, I feel like shit. He had it for like 5 days in total and as soon as he's fine, I'm getting sick. It's like some fucked up version of that children's song. I forgot the damn name of that shit. It's like one child's the mailman for the jackass and-_

_Oh shit, I think I don't know what I think anymore_

_My brain feels like jelly and my stomach feels like it's full of mushrooms. Please, don't let me die, I promised to watch the new Star Wars movie with the shrimp in three months_

_Winghead? You there? Still alive?_

.oOo. 

The moment JARVIS announced they had a visitor in the lobby of the tower, Tony thought his head might split open. It was Thursday evening, Peter was out to get more medicine and Tony vegetated on the couch, where Peter had been living the last five days. A bunch of towels, water bottles, a trash bin and a forgotten banana next to him. Tony didn't have the strength to get up to answer the call personally and take a look at the security cameras. He let JARVIS scan and verify the guy on autopilot. The shuffling of the opening elevator doors had him lift his head tiredly and he heard the faint sound of JARVIS talking to the visitor. Whoever the fuck he had allowed inside their personal living room, apparently didn't count as a threat or else J would have been more than able to turn said person into a small heap of ashes. Snuggling back into his pillows and blankets, he was on the edge of falling asleep again, when he felt a warm hand on the side of his face. His eyes drifted shut, right in the moment when crystal blue eyes came into his field of vision, accompanied by hair that shone like the sunlight. When he awoke about an hour later, according to JARVIS, Peter was still out. But Tony found a pot of homemade chicken soup, fresh towels and a small basket filled with various fruits on the table in front of him him. A small get well card was next to the prepared bowl and spoon. On the bottom he found a short text in neat handwriting. It was signed by Rogers. That fuzzy thing in his belly didn't feel like the flu. Huh.

After a few blurry days, Tony was back on his feet on the following Monday.

.oOo.

WEDNESDAY

_I don't know if I should even tell you anything anymore by now, but it also feels kinda wrong not to. You didn't answer me even once in those last two weeks. I was really sick until the day before yesterday! Seriously I need a break_

_Still looking forward to our date. That is if you're still interested?_

.oOo. 

Noon had just passed and the call from school came completely unexpected. Tony had just recovered from his forced vacation and finally managed to keep a proper meal inside again, when JARVIS announced that Mr Rogers was calling. If Tony broke several traffic laws the week before, he definitely made Michael Schumacher jealous today. Stomping into the school, he glared at no one in particular because no one crossed his way, as he almost ran down the -by this time- familiar hallways until he barged in Rogers' tiny office and stared his son down. Peter shrunk under the hard glare of his father. Before he could even open his mouth and demand an answer, Rogers explained the case on hand to him. The glorious black eye that Peter sported, had been a gift from that student Rogers suspected to be the one that bullied Peter. Father and son had had a conversation regarding this matter right after that fateful parent-teacher conference, but Peter still insisted that he was not getting bullied from that fucking prick of a teenager. Longer than what would have been acceptable, Tony sat in that mini-office and tried to talk some sense in his stupid son's brain. Rogers kept a neutral face but his disapproval of the incident was obvious. He assured Peter and Tony that he would talk again to that student and if necessary call his parents and he appealed to Peter's conscience in order to make him open up and tell them what really had happened. A lot of coaxing later, Peter came across with the name and the situation, which had been responsible for the shiner. Mr Rogers promised faithfully to take care of Flash Thompson and his friends and somehow Tony trusted him enough to not tell JARVIS to alert his lawyers. Peter was excused for the rest of the day and Tony took that as his cue to leave the office with his son in tow. Tony was still fuming. Peter was hurting and emotionally down. Tony hugged his son to his chest and he noticed how the tension bled from both their bodies, because they knew that Rogers would take care of the problem.

.oOo.

FRIDAY

_One week left. Does it sound stupid if I admit that I'm a tiny itty bitty nervous? It's been like ages since my last blind date and the memory is not exactly the best. Let me describe it with one word: awk-fucking-ward_

_'s that a word?_

_I just made it a word_

.oOo.

Rogers caller ID lid up at Tony's phone and he totally did not run to get the call in time. But what Rogers told him, let Tony turn around to his son, who sat innocently on the kitchen table and did his homework while munching away a bag of Doritos. Tony silently glared at his son with crimson cheeks. Rogers almost fell over himself thanking Tony for his generous offer of granting him as art teacher and Peter's class a small tour to see his private collection of expressionistic art, including his Jackson Pollock paintings. Tony could not remember that he ever, like ever ever, told his son to invite his class over. Including his hot as hell teacher. But Rogers just sounded so fucking happy and what kind of horrible human being would he be, if he told the humanized perfection, that there was a misunderstanding and that he in fact did not invite a bunch of bratty teenagers over to the tower? Therefore Tony played along and mimed the patronizing father. Not long after Tony had accepted the call, Peter and the bag Doritos had vanished from the kitchen. And if Tony continued to talk to Rogers about anything and everything for the next three hours, then it was nothing Peter had to know.

.oOo.

TUESDAY

_I think I wanna try those sweet potato fries they serve at Stan's Burger House. These are legendary, but I hadn't had the opportunity to try them. And I was told they make like the best chicken burger there, with goat milk cheese and bacon. Might try that as well. And the shrimp is a menace, just saying, always doing what he wants, where does he get that from?_

_Have you been there before? I've only been once and that was like… two years ago? Or something like that_

_By the way, did you book a table for us?_

.oOo.

Peter was an angel among demons, Tony realized anew. His class came over Tuesday around noon. It was the second time that Rogers was in his house and he was so not prepared for the amount stupidity that Rogers apparently faced on a daily basis in form of his class. Peter, Ned and MJ were the only children he'd ever allow to enter the tower again. Tony spotted the bully that had hit Peter the week before and the brat looked like he'd already gotten a good lecture from Roger. He smiled with grim satisfaction and planned to thank Rogers for his dedication later on. After two hours of boring explanations and speeches about Jackson Pollock's “Spring Period” (“Springs. Not spring, like the season, Tony.”), the class was dismissed and headed down to the official Stark Industries employee canteen for lunch. Peter shot him a meaningful glance and strolled down with the rest of the class, pretending to be just another clueless student and not the son of the owner of the tower. All employees had gotten the memo on Monday morning to not bother with the class of high school students including Peter. The boy had even agreed to drive back to school with the bus just to take the subway back to tower again right after. The only glimmer of hope on this weird Tuesday was the ninety minutes lunch break that he spent with Mr Rogers at a separate table a few feet away from curious teenage ears.

.oOo.

THURSDAY

_Tomorrow's the day. Not gonna lie, I'm really disappointed that I haven't heard a thing from you in almost three weeks. Still, I'll be there tomorrow. If you still wanna meet, I'll be waiting for you. If you don't turn up, then at least I now where I stand_

_Here I thought I might finally have found someone_

_Oh fuck it!_

.oOo.

Seven hours of negotiations should count as modern day torture, especially when a scary looking ex-girlfriend stood behind one and threatened to smack one with a deadly high heel. Tony dragged himself out of the car and told Happy to find a parking lot, he needed lots of black coffee and an unhealthy amount of sugar in form of donuts in his blood. He balanced his tray back to the table in the furthest corner of the shop that he had chosen and suppressed an ungodly moan as the caffeine finally found its way in his system. His train of thought was interrupted when the chair across from his rattled and a large shadow fell over him. Tony was prepared to scare the guy away, no more talking if he didn't get at least three cups of coffee first, when his eyes landed on a by now familiar worn leather bag that belonged to none other that Mr Steve Rogers, who had apparently just called it a day at school. The unfriendly comment Tony was about to make, died on his tongue and a sincere smile was directed towards the blonde. Rogers sat down and Tony shot a quick text to Happy to send him home. He would walk the remaining distance to the tower if it meant that he had one impatient driver out of his hair and more time with his unforeseen companion. When he finally did come home, “Mr Stark” had become “Tony” and “Mr Roger” had become “Steve”. Tony shoved the pang of guilt for not informing his son earlier where he had been, to the back of his mind and hugged the boy, before he saw the small figure disappear in his room to go to bed.

Where were the last weeks? Everything Tony could remember was blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, witty charm and an irresistible smile…

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued
> 
> Found any spelling errors? Got any ideas for the next chapter? Just tell me in the comments. Thank you very much x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's time for the approaching final. I'm in Japan right now on vacation, so I've got no idea what time it is in your countries. In Japan it's 9am. In my home country it's 2am. Lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading! x3

“Stark! Get your ass over to HQ. Now!”

“What a lovely invitation, Fury, but I have to check my schedule first and see if I can make time for our little rendezvous, you know what a busy man I am.”

“I said now! And bring that kid of yours along.”

Wasn't that exactly how Tony wanted to spend his Friday morning?

.oOo.

“Okay, Elle Driver, what's up? I got a company to manage, a son to raise, world-changing inventions to make and, oh, waste my time somewhere else than here.” Tony swiveled in the chair in front of Fury's desk. “Also I do remember that I told you, that I don't want to join your super secret boy band. Who even agreed to be in that band? Except for Ms Romanoff, who I recall is not a boy. Or is she though? You can never be sure with her, maybe she's not even from this planet? Oh, please tell me you got an alien in your pop idol group, then I might think about being your number one groupie.” He stopped swiveling and shot a mocking look towards SHIELD's not amused looking director. “I'm always so confused, do I look at the eye or the eye patch, this is so distracting.”

All three of them were sitting in Fury's large office at SHIELD HQ. The sight of the city of New York in the sunlight of a warm autumn morning would have been breathtaking, if it wasn't for a very annoyed looking man in a way too warm looking leather jacket -that literally screamed Matrix- blocking said view merciless. Tony was slouched in his chair, looking bored, annoyed at best, and Peter was sitting next to him, stiff as a statue and nervous, facing the angry director. Tony had called the school to excuse and fetch Peter, saying he had to leave the class early because of an urgent family incident.

“Stark, if you would have shut the fuck up, then I would have been able to tell you the purpose of your visit twenty minutes ago.” Fury deadpanned. He leaned back in his chair and let out an exaggerated sigh. “I am aware that you repeatedly refused to be part of the Avengers initiative, nevertheless you are a consultant and therefore you have to be informed about the newest addition to the team. Also, you got that super-powered kid under your wing, so you're in this freak-show one way or another. Though I strongly do believe that you will change your mind, if you meet him in person. And no, he's not a motherfucking alien!” He added when Tony opened his mouth to get on his nerves again.

“If he's not an alien or Bruce Wayne, then I don't see a reason why I should change my mind.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “Also wasn't it your super spy that stabbed me in the neck, who decided that Iron Man didn't qualify because I am volatile, self-obsessed and don't play well with others, if I remember correctly.” He raised a defiant eyebrow.

“What about Johnny Storm, the Human Torch? I heard he's part of the Fantastic Four, he's so cool with all the fire!” Peter interjected, excitement audible in his voice. “Or Deadpool? I've met him once, he's a bit weird, but seems fun.”

“This isn't about personality profiles.” Fury dismissed the matter with the wave of a hand and ignored Peter's comment. “You will meet him and I want you to make an effort to get along with him. He's from New York.” Fury started his explanation of the mysterious new guy, “Brooklyn, to be precise. Trained in close combat, strategist, a bit old-fashioned maybe. He's been off-duty for a long time, due to certain circumstances. He came back a bit over a half year ago, in order to reintegrate himself in society again, before he returns to duty starting next week. I expect you to meet him with the due respect, since he will be the leader of the Avengers.”

With that the door behind Tony and Peter opened right on cue. Tony continued his defiant staring contest with Fury until he noticed Peter going rigid besides him. He looked to his son and saw the open shock on his face as the boy stared at whoever just entered. Peter mumbled some fancy swears and that was the point when Tony turned around in his chair as well, going stiff just like his son. The room was so silent, one could have heard a needle drop. In front of them, clad in a dark blue leather combat suit, accentuated by red and white stripes and a star on the front of his chest, stood _the_ Captain America and he looked exactly like back in the 40's. To boost, that fateful shield that Tony's father had made, hung heavy on his back.

Without being asked, the legendary soldier from WWII unbuckled his helmet and suddenly he became Steve Rogers, Peter's substitute teacher and the man Tony had developed an unnerving crush for in the last weeks. He smiled at Tony.

“Hey, Tony.” He started. It was obvious that he was nervous. “Hey, Peter. Why aren't you in school?”

“Mr Rogers, is that really you? You're the real deal? I've known Captain America without even realizing it! You're shitting me! This is so cool, you gotta tell me everything from your missions!” Peter vibrated with excitement, babbling like there was no tomorrow. “Oh, the director wanted me to come along, because I'm Spider Man! But no one knows that I'm Spider Man except for Dad, Director Fury, aunt Pepper and Happy. Oh and you! Wait, will you still be my teacher in school, because this would be so damn crazy on so many different levels!”

“Steve, what the actual fuck?” Tony interrupted his son. He now stood in front of Steve, next to Peter, and glared at the Captain. “Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was Iron Man and you obviously knew from the fucking beginning that I was Peter's father. Why didn't you open your damn mouth and come clean?” Tony was torn between being furious because _Steve was Captain America_ and a weird version of being relieved that _Steve was Captain America_. And in the back of his heart he felt this little pang, because Steve hadn't trusted him with this fundamental information about himself. And exactly this is why Tony couldn't have anything nice. The pain of disappointment hurt like a bitch.

“I'm sorry Tony. I really am.” Steve apologized. He avoided Tony's eyes. “I wanted to tell you all the time, but I had to ensure my anonymity until SHIELD decided to publicly announce my return to the land of the living. I promise, I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Sincerity was audible in his gentle voice and seeing this super soldier shuffle unsure under his accusing stare, Tony decided for himself that Steve apparently really meant what he said. Still, that didn't mean he was not shocked and emotional really confused. He angrily rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. Turning around to Fury, he glared daggers at his smug face. With a last glance at Steve's hopeful eyes he marched towards the door.

“Peter, we're going!”

“What?” The teen was still standing next to the Captain and looked disappointed at his father. “But why? I wanna stay.”  
  
“Peter. Now. This is not up for discussion.” He ordered with a stern look that left no room for negotiations. “I need to think this through by myself.” Tony added quietly.

Peter nodded in understanding and trudged to his father's side. “Bye, Mr Rogers.”

“Bye, Peter.” Steve waved him good bye and looked up to Tony afterward. “Tony? See you around, I guess?”

Tony couldn't bear to look into his eyes when he closed the door behind them. “Yeah, seems so.”

.oOo.

In retrospect Tony didn't know how he managed to survive the hours in the tower until he left to go to this goddamn date, where he was supposed to meet apparently another disappointment, because this super duper anonymous guy didn't even bother to answer him at least once in the last three fucking weeks! He tried to have some light conversation with his son at lunch but his mind constantly drifted away. Peter did his best to distract him. Those attempts weren't very successful, but Tony was thankful that the boy at least tried. They ended up on the couch on the late afternoon, watching Star Wars. Peter was happy that he got to watch the original trilogy with his father and dubbed them Luke and Darth Vader, and Tony was relieved that Peter was happy and that they didn't have to have an unpleasant conversation about this mornings revelations. When it was time to head out, he changed grabbed his keys and wallet, promised Peter to make pancakes the next morning and left him in JARVIS confiding care.

He took the bright red BMW sports car and luckily got a parking slot right in front of Stan's Burger House. The evening wasn't exactly warm and there were only a few people around for New York City ratios. Tony stood beside the car and glanced at his watch. He got ten minutes until it was eight. If Winghead would turn up? Tony's thoughts went rampage. Almost six months ago he had started to chat with the guy from that dating platform he was about to meet. It had been nice, natural, easy as breathing. Tony had hoped the guy would be the jackpot. He could be a normal father and not Tony Stark, hoping and waiting for the partner who was not just interested in his name but for himself, with all his quips and all his flaws. But almost three weeks ago this lively conversation had turned into a monolog. Maybe this was just his shitty luck. No wife, no girlfriend, no husband and no boyfriend. And as if just to mock him, right when anonymous decided to throw him away, he got to know that boy scout teacher Rogers! The guy was too good to be true and now Tony knew why. Captain goddamn America! When life hands you lemons, ask for salt and tequila. But life doesn't give you salt and tequila. Life gives you a desert with nothing else but lemons in it to survive! Tony had had the biggest teenage crush on earth on God's greatest soldier, the man who risked his life to save a whole country, who was presumed dead decades before he was even born. And to top it off, Tony had had the worlds worst father, who told him every fucking day of his life that he was never going to live up the great Captain, the first superhero that he helped to create back in those glorious war times, where the people were happy to die like flies for fatherland and fame. Thinking about Captain America hurt. But thinking about Steve Rogers… Steve Rogers was that caring teacher with eyes so blue like the sky. He was the man who took the time to concentrate on every single one of his students. He was the guy who he could talk to for hours without running out of topics, who drank his coffee with an ungodly amount of sugar and milk, who loved cinnamon rolls (cinnamon rolls!), who liked to draw and who couldn't stand the scent of lavender and cocked his head adorably to the side because he didn't understand a single Lord of the Rings reference! Steve Rogers was someone Tony could imagine to come home to together with Peter.

A cool breeze woke Tony from his daze. He looked down at his watch. 8.16 pm and Tony was still standing alone on the sidewalk. He should have seen this coming. He rubbed his hands together to get them to warm up a bit, when he heard footsteps stop right behind him. Hope blossomed in his chest and he turned around.

“Hey. Aren't you cold?” Steve of all people asked with a small smile.

“Steve.” Tony didn't know how to react, he hadn't finished sorting his thoughts, so he averted his eyes and decided to rather stare at the pavement to hide his faint blush in the dim light. “Just a bit, the nights are getting cooler. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, maybe we can sort this out some other time, maybe coffee next week. But right now I'm a bit occupied because I'm waiting for someone special.”

“I know.” Steve was still smiling, Tony could see it out of the corner of his eyes. “Sorry, I'm a bit late. Let's start again. Hi, I'm Winghead. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Shellhead.” Right on cue, Steve draped his own brown leather jacket over Tony's shoulders, who stared at him as if he'd just grown another head. “How's Candice doing?”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the final chapter? x3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final. Thank you for reading this story. I hope you had as much fun reading as I had fun writing this. Thank you all for your lovely comments, you make my day! ♡
> 
> Btw: I chose to call the burger house Stan's for the one and only Stan Lee.

“How's Candice doing?”

Tony might have dropped his car keys in surprise. And Steve, that <strike>perfect boyfriend material</strike> sly bastard, might have caught them before they could fall to the ground and dangled them in front of his face for him to take back. He snatched them out of his hand and stuffed them in the back pocket of his low riding denim jeans.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Rogers? You're my son's teacher, you're goddamn Captain America and now you wanna tell me that you're Winghead as well?” He whisper-shouted, crossing his arms over his chest to prevent his hands from waving around aimlessly. “Is this some kind of hidden camera show? Is this a really bad joke? Because I don't know how you think about this matter, but I do feel like someone likes to fuck with my life!”

Steve was silently listening to his speech, his lips a thin line and he positively looked like some kid who got a lecture from their teacher (Hah, cutting irony, ain't it?). “Will you allow me to explain, Tony? Please.” His voice was low and honest. Tony looked at him wary. On one hand he would like to get in his car and leave this joke that was his meddled feelings behind, but on the other hand an invisible force urged him to give Steve at least a chance to explain his actions. He could still shove his repulsor up his ass, if the blonde dared to make the wrong move and stomp on his feelings. He nodded and waited for Steve to start talking.

“Tony. First, I want you to know that this is not a joke.” He started, standing unwavering in front of him. “I am Steve Rogers, born and raised about almost hundred years ago. Over seventy years ago, as Captain America, I crashed a plane in the arctic ocean.”

Tony knew all this. Howard wouldn't shut up talking about the world's first super hero, the super soldier, the peak of humanity. And Tony knew that his father would have given everything he got to be able to find Steve Rogers. But the plane and the captain remained missing.

“I was found by SHIELD eight months ago. Alive. I was defrosted and suddenly I found myself in a world that I didn't recognize. I lost everything. My friends, my comrades, the chance for a life after the war with the people I knew and loved. SHIELD got me a small apartment, a few history books to catch up and small amount of money. Tony I was so confused and so overwhelmed with the modern society, I knew nobody except for Fury and he's not really the best company, I think you know what I mean. Another agent at SHIELD told me to try and get to know some new people. Now I think he just wanted to mess with me back then when he signed me up for that dating app. But I guess I have to thank him.” And now Steve was smiling. A real one, one that could probably melt you inside if you dared to look at it long enough. A smile that told so much. A smile that you wanted to have directed towards you for the rest of your life. “Because the first person I dared to write a message to, that had been you, Tony.”

And now Tony was looking at him. He saw the genuine smile, he saw that tiny sparkle in those crystal blue eyes and he felt the grudge in his chest melt. And he remembered all those nights he had been chatting with Winghead, the anonymous guy he had been crushing on for weeks. All those conversations, they had been talking about movies, their favorite sushi place and world politics. It had been so easy.

“Three months ago, I couldn't stand to just sit in my apartment and stare at the walls any longer. Fury still refused to announce my comeback, so I asked him to arrange something for me, a place where I could work, get in contact with new people. And somehow he offered me to be a part-time art teacher. I hope you believe me when I tell you that me taking over Peter's class was pure coincidence, because it was.” Somehow Steve had come closer and his hands hovered unsure in the air between them. “That parent-teacher conference three weeks ago. You waltzed in like a hurricane and I had so much fun in those few minutes. I didn't know that you were Peter's father but now that I know, I have to say that you two are really alike.”

Tony smiled despite himself. He had heard that often. Peter was his everything and he would do anything for his son.

“The moment you called Peter 'shrimp' in front of me for the first time, I knew you were Shellhead. I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to tell you, but then you continued to tell Winghead about your daily life and Peter somehow managed to get us to meet so often and every time we met, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I was so afraid that you would break off contact with me if you knew. Tony...” He stopped to take a deep breath and looked Tony straight in his eyes. “I want to go on that date with you, here and now. And if you can excuse my secretiveness and my cowardice then I would be really happy. Winghead might have a crush on Shellhead. But Steve has fallen for Tony.”

A stronger man than Tony would have been able to resist this heartfelt confession.

But Tony was no such man.

And he felt the flutter of Steve's eyelashes against his skin, the warmth he radiated and his gentle hand on his face as they met in the middle and Steve's lips were on his own. The sounds of the cars and people around them died down and became a fuzzy background noise. When they broke the kiss they stayed near each other and both of them huffed a small embarrassed laugh.

“Well?” Steve's forehead touched Tony's. “Does this mean, you'll go on that date with me?”

Tony chuckled and clutched Steve's brown leather jacket tighter around his shoulders. “Yes, I'll go with you on that date. If you promise to kiss me again afterward.”

“I can do that right now, if that's what you wish for.” Steve gently carded his fingers through Tony's dark unruly hair and his thumb brushed over his cheekbone. His other hand found its place on his hip and he pulled Tony gently but firmly against his front.

“I would appreciate it, soldier.” The shorter man grabbed hold of Steve's shirt and pulled him down in another short but loving kiss. “Can I be honest with you?” He asked after a few heartbeats.

“Yes, of course.” Steve frowned. He looked anxious as if he feared that Tony would have changed his mind suddenly.

Steve pulled slightly back to grant Tony more room, but Tony pulled him back down in his personnel space, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “You're a horrible kisser, I think we have to practice a looot.”

Steve smiled down at him. “Your wish is my command.”

.oOo.

Tony and Steve were standing in front of Peter, who was sleeping in sweatpants and Tony's old MIT tee in an uncomfortable looking position on the couch, while Return of the Jedi was playing behind them on the big flat screen TV. His feet were propped on the back of the couch and one arm was hanging off the edge. His other arm held on tightly to the bowl of popcorn beside him and a dozen empty soda cans were standing on the table. Tony noticed that he wore two different socks again. The pair had just returned from their date at Stan's Burger House, sated and satisfied. Tony was wearing Steve's jacket again and Steve had his arm around his waist.

“Do you think he will accept me? This? Us?” Steve murmured and looked at Tony, worry cast a shadow over the affection in his blue eyes. “After all, I was his teacher for the last weeks. Which teenager would want his teacher to date his father?”

“I don't think that will be a problem.” Tony bent down and carefully took the popcorn bowl from Peter's sleepy grip. “He's a teenager and you're a superhero, he almost fell all over himself when you appeared in Fury's office this morning if you remember. JARVIS would you please pause the movie?”

“Certainly, sir.”

Steve was looking at the ceiling, adorably confused. He had met the AI only once when Tony had been sick, but his creator had introduced the two of them properly a few minutes ago. It was safe to say that Steve was still a bit overwhelmed.

“Steve, can you do me a favor?” Tony batted his eyelashes at the blonde, who looked at him questioningly. Meanwhile he shrugged out of Steve's large leather jacket and laid it over the back of the couch. “I don't wanna wake the shrimp but he can't sleep on the couch and he's too heavy for me to carry. Would you please take him? I'll show you the way to his bedroom.”

Steve blinked owlishly at him but smiled nonetheless. “Of course.” With ease he crouched down until he had one arm around Peter's shoulders and the other under his knees and lifted the boy up. “Where to?”

Carefully Steve laid Peter on his bed as soon as they'd reached the teen's dark bedroom. Various posters and photos decorated the walls and a small army of space ships from Star Wars were standing guard on one bookshelf. On the windowsill was a small plant pot with an avocado pit that had three small green leaves and a small name tag: “Candice”. Steve smiled and excused himself silently from the room to grant father and son their privacy. Tony sat on the edge of the bed, pulled the sheets over Peter's sleeping form and gently petted his hair. Peter stirred under his hand and opened his bleary eyes.

“Hey, Dad.” He whispered. “How did it go with the date? Did the guy show up?”

“Well, please don't kill me when I tell you this but it turns out that the guy from the web was actually Steve.” Tony smiled unsure. Peter's approval was important to him, he didn't know what he'd do if his son was not okay with him dating his substitute teacher. “I hope this isn't a problem for you?”

Peter blinked a few times to process the new information, shrugged then and snuggled deeper into his cushions. “Nah, that's okay I guess. It will just be a bit weird to go to school together. But he's cool and he's Captain America so that compensates it. After all, I knew you would like him a lot from the beginning.”

Tony felt a load taken off his mind. He smiled. “Thanks kiddo, that means a lot to me. We're gonna watch the remaining of Star Wars, you go to sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday, so you can sleep in if you want.” He tugged the sheets tighter around his son, stroked the bangs out of Peter's eyes and stood up. “Good night, Peter.”

“Good night, Dad.” And with that Peter was already asleep again.

Tony turned around and quietly exited the room. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of a tense Steve Rogers. He took the soldier's hand in his own and lead him back to the living room.

“Peter just approved of you. I can see it on your face that you're nervous as fuck.” Tony slumped down on the couch and pulled Steve down to sit beside him.

“Yeah, of course. I wouldn't want to be the cause of you two arguing.” Steve pulled Tony to his side and laid an arm around his shoulders.

“Nah, no need to worry. He said you're cool, so that means I can keep you.” He grinned and leaned a bit more into Steve's side. “So. We still got the latter half of Return of the Jedi and a rather comfy couch. Care to stay a bit longer, honey?”

Steve smiled at him and Tony felt that funny feeling in his stomach again. The blonde leaned in to close the distance between them and Tony felt his warm breath ghosting over his lips. “There is nothing that I'd rather do, sweetheart.”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I write more fluff??
> 
> Just got myself a Twitter Account. Come and visit me if you want, I'm always up for some chitchat. ♡  
https://twitter.com/Perlmutt_Pearl?s=09


End file.
